


Listen To My Voice.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Headaches, Hypnosis, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Swearing, brain washing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt brain washing for HC-bingo, headache/migraine for dark bingo, sleepy/ unconscious for dw kink bingo, and unable to move for angst bingo. Adam is hypnotised and can not move, Tommy helps him deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To My Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> I don't know much about hypnosis.

Brain washing, hypnosis; Adam didn't believe in it. So when he'd gone to The Veil, a drag club one of his friends Sutan worked in, with his friends and boyfriend and saw that there was a hypnosis act on, he'd been sceptical. And like the guy on stage could sense that Adam thought it was all bullshit, he'd asked to prove Adam wrong.

　

And now he's on a chair on stage, unable to move, completely locked into his own body. He's trying to move, but it's like he's not in control and the more he fights it, the more his head starts to ache, like the beginning of a migraine, like fighting being brainwashed is hurting him and it's a little bit terrifying.

　

"Can you move, Adam?" The hypnotist asks.

　

Adam tries to answer, but he can't, unable to even open his mouth. Brain washing is meant to be something that is only real in the movies, not in real life and he's afraid. He doesn't like that he can't move, doesn't like the idea that this man could brain wash him, maybe into doing anything. Adam doesn't know how it works, doesn't know the limits to brain washing. He doesn't know if this guy could do more to him than just making him not be able to move at all. He's not even blinking and the bright lights shining right into his eyes are making his head hurt worse.

　

"Come on, stop playing with him," Tommy says softly.

　

"I'm sure he's a believer now, so let him move," Sutan adds.

　

"Alright, Adam, now listen to my voice." He starts going back through the steps he had used to brainwash Adam in reverse and Adam's a little afraid that it won't work, that he'll be trapped, unable to move because he let someone try to brain wash him, just to prove a point.

　

"You can move now," He says and Adam blinks, his headache seeming to double, pain shooting through his head and his body feels heavy, sleepy like he'd run a marathon, like maybe fighting against the brainwashing has taken something out of him.

　

He tries to stand, but even now that he is able to move, his legs don't feel like they are working right, but Tommy's there in a second, on stage helping Adam get back to their table and Adam would kiss him if he didn't feel so crappy. He loves Tommy Joe so much, he's never felt like this for anyone and Tommy is so good to him.

　

Tommy gets him sat down and magic ups a bottle of water from God knows where, but it's ice cold and feels wonderful, but it's not enough to wake him up or to help with his headache.

　

"So believe in brain washing now?" Sutan asks.

　

"Yeah, I do," Adam nods. He couldn't move, he wasn't in control of his body. He doesn't know how the man on stage did it, but he brain washed Adam so that he was unable to move and Adam wishes he'd never been the one who wasn't a believer in the bar.

　

"Baby, you look like you're about to fall asleep. I think you should let me take you back to your dorm," Tommy says, brushing hair off of Adam's forehead, concern clear in his eyes and Adam hates that he's worrying Tommy. He should have never agreed to let the guy to try and brain wash him. He should have asked what he was going to make Adam do or rather what he was going to make Adam not be able to do. And he should have asked about the potential side effects of being brain washed, like the killer headache and feeling so sleepy that he could probably fall asleep right here and now at the table.

　

"Yeah, yeah okay," He doesn't feel well. His head is pounding. He doesn't want to be in a noisy club and he doesn't really want to be around a guy that can take away Adam's ability to move.

　

"Come on, we'll get a taxi. I don't think you're up to walking home," Tommy stands up, helping Adam stumble to his feet. Tommy even helps him into his jacket and Adam thinks he got very lucky when he met Tommy, he's one of the sweetest people Adam has ever met. Before the brain washing, before the killer headache and sleepiness, he'd had plans. They had involved going back to his dorm room, but not because he was tired from not being able to move, no he'd had plans to enjoy some alone time with Tommy. And surprisingly, despite how much his head hurts, despite the sleepiness, he still doesn't want Tommy to just tuck him into bed and leave him to get some rest.

　

Adam leans against the wall outside of the club once they get outside, letting Tommy call the cab. Once it's on it's way, Tommy cuddles up to him and he's pretty solid for such a little guy and Adam lets himself lean against Tommy a little. He's so sleepy and the headache is killing him, but cuddling close to Tommy makes him want, makes him needy. He's glad not being able to move didn't last and hopes the headache will go away just as quickly.

　

The taxi doesn't take long and soon Tommy is pushing him into the back seat and giving directions. Adam wraps himself around Tommy again. It's not like he's planning to go beyond PG territory in the back seat of a stranger's cab, but he's sure the driver can handle a little bit of hugging. Even though Adam's tired body wants to do a hell of a lot more than hug Tommy. It says something about his libido and his attraction to Tommy that he still wants to jump his bones even when he has a pounding in his head like someone hit him over the head, even though he's so tired that he almost falls asleep in the back seat.

　

He doesn't fall asleep though and before he knows it, they are outside his dorm. Tommy pays the driver, who doesn't even give Adam a second look even though he's clinging to Tommy like a little kid with their favourite teddy bear.

　

"I'm glad your room's on the ground floor," Tommy says, leading them into the building and it's not like they've never done this before. They've both had to help the other home before, but it usually involved alcohol, not brain washing, hypnosis, whatever the hell it was that the guy in the club did to him to keep him from moving.

　

"Stairs would be evil right now," Adam agrees sleepily and then he's being pushed against his door and Tommy's hand is in his pocket and Adam's dick wakes up. Seems like no matter how tired he is, his dick is still hardwired to respond to Tommy.

　

Tommy frees Adam's keys from his pocket and lets them in.

　

"Want me to leave off the lights?" Tommy asks.

　

"Yeah, head hurts like a bitch," Adam groans, shuffling over to his bed like an old man, dragging Tommy with him. He flops down on to the bed and pulls Tommy with him. They land in an anything but elegant heap, but he's happy to be in bed, to be with Tommy and to be able to move however he wants, even if his sleepy body is a little slow to respond.

　

"Your dick's digging into me. How can you be this sleepy and still be hard?" Tommy asks, going up on his hands and knees above Adam and Adam can almost see him clearly from the light spilling in from the street lamp outside. He looks beautiful, he always does and Adam can see the desire in his eyes.

　

"Never too tired for you, and I heard somewhere that orgasms can cure headaches," Adam says before yawning. He's tired, he hurts, but he wants this, wants to get off with Tommy, moving his body because the brain washing is over and his body is once more his to control. Well he controls most of it, his dick and his heart, they are both all Tommy's and he didn't need to use anything like brain washing to get control.

　

"I'm pretty sure that's a myth," Tommy says, raising an eyebrow, but Adam can tell by the wicked curve of Tommy's lips that he's not going to say no, but then Tommy always does have a pretty hard time saying no to Adam.

　

"Want to try it anyway?" Adam asks.

　

"Sleepy sex could be kind of hot," Tommy brushes his lips against Adam's lightly and he's sleepy, but that feeling still races through him, the feeling he only gets when Tommy kisses him, like fireworks going off in his veins. 

　

"Yeah, it could, get naked," Adam says, trying to struggle out of his shirt, but Tommy's hand flat on his chest, pushing him back flat on the mattress stops him from stripping.

　

"You just got brain washed into not being able to move. Your head hurts and you're tired. So you're gonna just lay there like you're still unable to move and you're going to let me do all the work, okay?" Tommy's tone is firm and Adam normally isn't one for being passive in bed, but the mental image of Tommy taking the lead here tonight, it's more than a little hot.

　

"Wake me up if I fall asleep," Adam yawns, eyes heavy as Tommy starts stripping them. He thinks he loses a few moments here and there, because before he knows it, he has a naked Tommy straddling his hips, there is a condom rolled over his aching cock and Tommy must have prepped already because when he lines up the head of Adam's cock with his hole, Tommy takes him easily, strain and pleasure both flickering over his face and Adam is too sleepy to really do anything but lay there, hard and aching as Tommy starts riding him, building a slow and steady rhythm.

　

There isn't an urgency about it, it's slow and lazy, sleepy and Adam probably falls asleep at some points, only to be jolted awake by the pleasure as it zips through his veins and it's good, so good. He loves watching Tommy when he's on top, seeing his face when Adam's cock brushes over that perfect spot inside, over and over again. Tommy controls the pace, controls the pleasure and Adam might be able to move again, but he doesn't want to. The headache is still there, but it has faded into the background. His headache doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is the slow building pleasure, coursing through his body.

　

He doesn't sense his orgasm coming, it just takes him by surprise, hitting him hard. He bucks up into Tommy, who slumps forward so that he can kiss Adam as he moves his hips faster, losing the lazy pace he'd been setting before. As sleepy as he is, the orgasm only adding to it, Adam still manages to get a hand between them so that he can jerk Tommy off in time to his thrusts and Tommy comes with a shout so loud that there is no chance that nobody heard him, but Adam doesn't care. He's feeling nothing but good right now.

　

"Okay, sleepy sex is awesome," Tommy declares as he lifts himself up off of Adam. Adam tries to help with the cleanup, but Tommy waves him away, telling him to rest.

　

Adam drifts in and out of consciousness as Tommy moves around the room, getting rid of the condom, putting away lube and cleaning the come off their bodies. He gets back into bed and they cuddle close because Adam's bed is pretty narrow, but he's pretty sure he'd wrap himself around Tommy even if they were in a huge king sized bed; he likes to cuddle his boyfriend. After the brainwashing, not being able to move and the pain it caused, he needs to feel close to Tommy and Tommy seems to know that. He always seems to know when Adam needs him.

　

Maybe Tommy's a little psychic. After all, if hypnotism is real, why not that, too?

　

The End.


End file.
